Joyeux Noël, petit Détective
by Nazo Edo
Summary: Un OS spéciale noël entre Kaito Kid et Conan. [Donc du Kid x Conan] Le 24 Décembre à 22 heures, Kaito Kid vient volé le diamant au claire de lune. Malheureusement pour lui, Edogawa Conan sera de la partie. Quel est donc le plan de Conan ? Kid va-t-il s'en sortir ?


_Voici donc enfin l'O.S de Noel sur un Conan x Kaito Kid :3 En espérant que sa vous plaisent du moins pour les fan de se couple T^T[Je me suis bien casser la tête la ! ;;] Et Joyeux Noel tout le monde ! :) _

* * *

O.S Spéciale Noel : Joyeux Noel, petit Détective ~

Un 24 Décembre, à précisément 14 heures de l'après-midi. A la villa de la famille Suzuki. C'était rassemblés plusieurs policier, notamment, la famille Môri et le petit Edogawa Conan accompagné de la jeune Sonoko. Oui, Kaito Kid avait envoyé la veille, une lettre disant qu'il allait cette fois-ci, voler le diamant au claire de lune un 24 décembre à 22 heures. La famille Suzuki et Môri, ne leur dérangeaient pas de fêter noël dans la villa, contrairement au petit détective, qui lui, avait juste envie de rentrer à l'agence et lire ou regarder la télé, mais rien qu'à l'idée de l'arrivé de Kaito Kid ne le tenait déjà plus en place qu'il se mettait à regarder tout les coins et recoins du diamant qui, lui, était exposées dans une salle à part en plein milieu de la pièce. Le vieux Jirokichi, avait établie un plan et avait bien insisté pour qu'aucun garde ne soit postés à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, avec seulement, des caméra de surveillance..Son plan ? C'est simple. Il avait confié au jeune Edogawa, de garder le diamant, et seulement lui. Pourquoi lui ? Car le vieux Jirokichi savait que Kaito Kid ne pouvait se déguiser en enfant et que Conan est l'un des ennemis de Kaito Kid. Il croyait fortement en lui, ce qui, ce dernier, ne le rassurait pas non plus. L'idée d'être dans une grande salle, seul, ne lui plaisait pas trop.

15 heures passé après les explications du vieux Jirokichi, tout le monde partaient dans leur coin, Sonoko et Ran sont partit faire du shopping, le vieux Kogoro, alla dans un bar pour encore boire, pas loin de la villa. Les policier et Nakamori, quant à eux, protestaient de ne pas pouvoir "protéger" le diamant et se contentaient de juste surveiller l'entrée de la villa. Et la vie reprenait son cours..enfin, presque, seul le jeune Edogawa ne savait que faire. Il n'avait ni envie d'accompagner Kogoro ni Ran et Sonoko. Il voulait être seul, pour réfléchir à comment capturer le Kaito Kid. Il se disait simplement que si il pouvait l'attraper la veille de Noel, il pourrait être son cadeau de noël pour l'avoir enfin attrapé.

\- Si tu y arrive. Coupa une voix qui sortit le petit détective de ses plus profondes pensé.

Quand il leva la tête pour regarder qui l'avait sortit de ses pensé il y vit simplement un policier. Un jeune garçon au cheveux châtain et au yeux bleus au sourire prouvant tout le contraire. Le jeune Conan ne disait rien,il était encore dans ses pensé à le fixer.

\- Je disais, si tu arrive seulement à attraper l'insaisissable Kaito Kid. Expliqua-t-il avec un petit rire caché, un enfant comme toi ne peux pas l'attraper si même les policier n'y arrive pas.

Conan baissa la tête et fixa longuement le sol. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire penchant dans un sourire sadique, mais plus de satisfaction que sadique.

\- Je l'attraperait se soir.

Sur ces paroles, il laissa le jeune policier seul. Pendant que Conan rejoignait l'entré de la villa, le policier enleva son casque..

\- J'ai hâte de te voir à l'oeuvre Edogawa Conan-kun.

Il était maintenant 19h26. Tout le monde étaient revenus et tous étaient maintenant à table. Conan avait passé le temps comme il le pouvait, et ne parlait pas du tout au dîner, jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur renverse une carafe d'eau sur le petit détective, qui lui, se leva par surprise et se mit à grelotté par l'eau froide désormais sur lui.

\- Désolé ! Vraiment désolé ! Disait le serveur en nettoyant le petit malchanceux.

\- Gyah ah ah ! T'a vu ce môme Ran ? Il est tou't trem'pé ! Ricana le vieux Kogoro en se moquant de lui sous l'effet de l'Alcool.

\- P-Papa ! S'exclama la jeune Ran avant de se retourner vers le petit trempé. Conan-kun, tu n'a pas trop froid ?

\- N-non.

Mais son éternuement gâcha sa mise en scène ce qui inquiéta la jeune lycéenne.

\- Je peux l'emmener se changer, le temps que ses vêtements soit sec. Déclara le jeune serveur.

\- Je viens avec vous !

\- Ran, ne t'inquiète pas, il est entre de bonne main, puis je pense pas que se môme ai envie qu'on le suit. Râla la jeune fille à la coupe carré.

Le serveur emmena le jeune détective dans la salle de bain pour se changer et prendre une douche bien chaude. Puis il enfila un pull blanc que lui avait prêté le serveur, mais le pull était dix fois trop grand pour lui, évidemment, personne ne se promène avec des habits d'enfant de 7 ans. Il n'avait donc pas eu trop le choix que de garder se pull qui touchait quasiment le sol. Le jeune Edogawa avait juste l'impression qu'il était redevenu "Conan" après l'effet de l'antidote dissipé pour avoir été "Kudô Shinichi" ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas. Pendant le dîner, Kogoro ne fessait que de se moquer du pauvre petit Conan tandis que Ran essayait de faire taire son propre père en vain. Tandis que Sonoko, lui mit un bonnet de noël juste pour rire, ce qui empira la situation du petit détective. Plus loin, le serveur qui regardait la scène se moqua légèrement. Quand le dîner fut fini, Conan se dépêcha de descendre de son siège et d'aller le plus loin possible des autres. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise avec se pull qui lui rappelait des souvenirs et pas forcément que des bons. Il fut surpris par l'entré du serveur par derrière qu'il en sursauta.

\- Edogawa Conan, vos vêtements sont sec.

\- M-merci, j'y vais de se pas.

Sous la panique, il esseya de retourner dans la salle de bain, mais il trébucha sur son propre pull et tomba. Il n'avait même plus envie de se lever, il pensait simplement que tout le monde lui en voulait. Le serveur pris le malchanceux par le col du pull et l'emmena lui même dans la salle de bain. Une fois enfin changer dans ses propre vêtements, il partit directement en direction de la pièce ou se trouvait le diamant. _Si j'ai autant de poisse, mieux vaux que je reste ici. pensait-il_. Il n'était pourtant que 21 heures et il lui restait une bonne heure devant lui. Le vieux Jirokichi mit le piège en place à 21h55. Aucune personne ne pouvaient ni rentrer, ni en sortir. Donc même le malchanceux était bloqué. Tous étaient dans la pièce des caméra de surveillance. A 22 heures pile, une fumé se fit voir par la caméra de surveillance ce qui affola Jirokichi et les autres. Mais au même moment, une fumé s'étala dans toute la pièce ou se trouvait les adultes, paniqué, ils essayaient de sortir, mais en vain, ils s'endormirent paisiblement. Du coté du jeune Edogawa, la fumé qu'il avait lui était juste de la fumé normal. Par précaution il se mit à reculé vers le diamant pour être sûr de le protéger. Une masse blanche lui fit face, cette masse blanche n'était autre que Kaito Kid.

\- K-Kaito Kid !

\- Sa fessait longtemps petit détective.

Le jeune Conan n'attendit pas une seconde et prépara sa montre anesthésiante. Tandis que Kaito Kid était avec son arme de toujours, un "faux" pistolet qui lançait des cartes.

\- Oi, Oi, je viens juste te salué que tu enclenche les hostilité !

Mais il ne répondit pas, il alla appuyer sur bouton de la montre pour lui envoyer une de ses aiguilles anesthésiantes pour endormir l'insaisissable Kaito Kid. Mais Kid fut bien plus rapide que lui. Il lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de tirer sonn aiguille et il le pris par le col de sa veste pour le porter comme le fessait Kogoro quand le petit détective le dérangeait.

\- L-lâche-moi !

\- Tient, vu comme sa on dirait simplement un pauvre petit chaton sans défense pris par la peau du cou.

\- Lâche-moi je te dit ! Cria le petit détective en bougeant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Hm, pas tout de suite. Disait le Kid avant de se mettre à regarder sa ceinture gonfle-ballon et sa chaussure fortifiantes. Tu a des jouets bien dangereux dit-moi.

\- Q-qu'est ce que tu en sait ?

\- Je les ai déjà examiné pendant que tu prenais ta douche idiot.

\- C-..

\- C'étais moi le serveur qui ta renversé de l'eau froide sur toi.

\- Tu la fait exprès !?

\- Non non ! Sa ne fessai même pas parti de mon plan. Fini de discuter maintenant.

Il retourna la montre anesthésiante du coté du malchanceux et tira droit sur lui. Se dernier s'endorma instantanément. Kid pris le diamant et le mit dans la poche du petit endormis. Souleva un carreau du carrelage qui forma une petite trappe et le mit dedans. Seul lui et son complice étaient au courant de cette trappe qu'ils avaient fait eux même. Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement assommé le petit détective et s'enfuir avec le diamant ? Simplement parce que si le diamant et le garçon n'était plus dans la pièce, Jirokichi aurait désactivé les pièges et tout le monde auraient oublié le Kaito Kid pour partir à la recherche du pauvre endormis. C'est à se moment la qu'il ira dans le coin ou il l'a caché et dira qu'il n'y a personne pour prendre le diamant et partir chercher autre part alors qu'il sera partit il y'a bien longtemps.

Kid se rejoint aux endormis dans la salle de surveillance et réveilla tout le monde sous l'identité du serveur "_qui passait par la_". Jirokichi à peine levé qu'il fut affolé et regarda ses caméra de surveillance. Qui eux, ne marchaient plus depuis longtemps. Sous la panique, il désactiva tout les pièges et fonça dans la salle du diamant jusqu'à ce que les Môri et Sonoko le suivent enfin. Quand le vieux Jirokichi ouvrit la porte pour regarder à l'intérieur, il n'y avait rien. Ni le diamant, ni Conan. Ran commença à s'inquiété en ne voyant pas son petit Conan.

\- C-Conan-kun !?

Aucune réponse. Tout le monde se mit à sa recherche. Ran et Sonoko le chercha partout en criant son nom mais aucune réponse se fessait entendre. Le vieux Jirokichi, Kogoro et Nakamori c'étaient mit à le chercher dans le jardin. Mais personne ne le trouva. Quand la pièce fut enfin vide et que personne ne traînait autour, Kid déguisé en serveur rentra dans la pièce, plus précisément la ou il avait caché le petit malchanceux. Il ouvrit la trappe, il s'attendait à apercevoir un petit garçon endormis, mais non, il n'y avait personne. Étonné et inquiet, il se mit à le cherché partout dans la pièce. _Pourquoi ne s'était il pas montré devant les autres ? Il aurait pu me dénoncé ! Pensa-t-il inquiet._

\- C'est sa que tu cherche ? S'interrogea Conan tenant le diamant dans ses mains, devant la porte qui séparait la pièce du diamant et le couloir.

\- Comment !?

\- C'est simple, à force d'entendre les cris des autres, j'ai pu me réveiller, et ouvrir ta fameuse trappe de l'intérieur est tout aussi facile. J'ai juste attendue que tout le monde soit partit pour en sortir.

\- D-d'accord, mais maintenant donne moi le Diamant !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du petit détective qui semblât s'amuser.

\- Pas question ! Si tu le veux vraiment, viens le chercher !

Sur ces mots, il s'enfuit avec le diamant en main. Kaito Kid se précipita dans le couloir et essayait d'attraper le petit vagabond, il n'y arriva pas tout simplement. Malgré qu'il était bien plus rapide que le petit détective, l'agilité et la souplesse qu'avait le détective était plus grande que celui de Kaito Kid. _Il y'a des avantages à être petit !_ Conan était maintenant en route sur le toit en empruntant les escaliers. Il avait réussi à semé Kaito Kid, même si il allait vite le retrouver, il pouvait prendre une grande avance. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus vers le toit, il trébucha sur la dernière marche des escaliers. Quand une personne lui fit face. Ce n'était ni Kaito Kid, ni les autres personne qu'il avait connu.

\- Maintenant, gamin, donne moi le Diamant ! Et dit-moi ou est Kaito Kid ! Prévena l'inconnu.

Il ne lui répondit pas. La situation avait changé. Un véritable "_voleur_" cette fois-ci en voulant au diamant et à Kid, se dernier, cherchait toujours le petit Conan, il n'avait donc aucune aide.

\- Ou tu la caché !? Hurla-t-il

L'inconnu commença par le prendre par la chemise et le plaquer contre le mur. Il ne se laissa pas faire par l'inconnu, il se disait que Kid allait simplement vite le retrouver. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Et si l'inconnu était le complice de Kid. Ou une mise en scène. Non, il ne voulait pas y croire. Quand il entendit enfin des pas dans les escaliers. Quelqu'un arrivait. C'était Kaito Kid. Oui lui.

\- Ne t'approche pas ou je tue cet enfant !

Kid souria avant de faire apparaître un écran de fumé, ce qui fit paniqué le voleur, qui tomba raide assommé sur le sol. Quand la fumé fut dissipé, Conan pu apercevoir que Kid l'avait assommé.

\- Pourquoi tu ma sauver ?

\- Si il t'avait tué, je n'aurais plus eu d'ennemis.

Mais à peine dit sa qu'il regarda sa montre et tira une tête de surpris. Il pris le bras d'Edogawa et l'emmena dehors, sur le toit. Le claire de lune brillait fort comme un diamant.

\- C'est l'heure ~

Il se rapprocha dangereusement du petit garçon, qui lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait faire jusqu'à se que les lèvres du Kid touche ceux du petit garçon surpris par se baiser. Il était maintenant 00h00, le jour de Noel. Quand il s'en détacha, il ne vit qu'une tête de surpris du petit garçon, ce qui ne l'étonna pas.

\- Joyeux Noel, petit idiot. ~

\- P-pourquoi ?

Malheureusement la troupe d'inquiet arriva sur le toit ce qui empêcha leur discutions. Kid chuchota quand même à l'oreille du petit garçon surpris.

\- La prochaine fois, c'est ton cœur de diamant que je viendrais voler, soit en sur ~

Sur ces mot, Kid s'en alla en deltaplane laissant donc le diamant au petit Conan.

\- Baro, réponda-t-il en souriant légèrement sadique, Tu n'arrivera jamais à le voler. _Puisque tu viens de l'avoir._

Et sur ces mot, il retourna donc vers les Môri, Suzuki et les policier. Dont Nakamori et Jirokichi était très énervé qu'il se soit encore enfuie. Il pensa que c'était l'un des ses plus beaux Noel qu'il avait pu avoir.

* * *

Fin de l'One-Shot :3 Bon, je sait pas vous, mais moi j'ai cette impression d'avoir bâclé la fin à partir de l'inconnu '-' En tout cas j'espère que sa aura plu. Du moins, les fan de se couple, donc j'ai du perdre des gens en cours de route surement ;; C'est pas l'un de mes meilleur OS mais bon 'x'


End file.
